1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cameras mounted on a stand, and also to headsets and battery chargers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past few years, electronic contact between people has increased tremendously. Various modes of communication are used to electronically communicate with each other, such as emails, text messaging, etc. In particular, video conferencing and Video Instant Messaging (IM) (which permits people to communicate with each other over the Internet in real time (“IM chats”)), have become increasingly popular. Several other applications may exist, where still image, video and/or audio data is transmitted, such as live video streaming, video capture for purposes of creating movies, video surveillance, internet surveillance, internet webcams, etc.
Several cameras exist which can be used for such electronic video and audio communication. Some such cameras have the ability to capture still image data as well. For purposes of video real time chats, these cameras are often connected to a user's computer, and the data captured by the camera is transmitted to the computer.
Typically such a communication involves a webcam mounted on the computer, with the user speaking into a microphone that plugs into the computer. The user needs to obtain and set up not only the camera, but often also a separate microphone (in cases where the camera does not have an embedded microphone) and separate speakers, or a separate headset. If the user uses a corded headset, this significantly limits the user's freedom to move around. If the user uses a cordless headset, the user either has to continually replace its batteries, or, if the batteries are rechargeable has to have a separate charger for the headset. Obtaining and setting up these numerous devices clutters the user's desk, is expensive, complicated, and generally takes away from the user's experience.
Further, users are generally accustomed to conducting phone calls on regular phones. Setting up and using the various different devices mentioned above leads to an experience which is very different from the experience of a regular phone call.
Intel U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,282 shows a camera stand that allows the camera to be tilted at different angles. In particular, the camera can be clicked into multiple indexed positions. Kodak U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,351 shows a charging stand for a camera, to recharge a camera. However, none of these provides a single device which includes a video camera, a cordless headset, and a battery charger for the cordless headset. Also, none of these provide a familiar, regular phone call type experience for the user.
Thus there is a need for a tightly integrated device that provides a user with a cohesive video and audio communication experience with reduced desktop clutter. Further, there is need for a device which provides the ease of use and experience associated with a regular phone call.